


A Yoik for Family

by TheColorBlue



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: A bit of song for Frozen 2, for developing the backstory of Iduna's loss of her community and culture and trying to find the answers to help her family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Yoik for Family

**Author's Note:**

> The joiking in this song is my approximation of the style for music writing purposes. In my imagination-land of being in charge of a film version of the song, we’d have an experienced Sami singer.  
> For reference, I listened to singers like Ella Marie Hætta Isaksen ( https://youtu.be/odpREEp-uOo ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo3MIDp7owc ) and this 1980 Eurovision yoik in protest of the Alta River dam ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyMdsQOT8vI )  
> And here’s more about yoiking: https://www.laits.utexas.edu/sami/diehtu/giella/music/yoiksunna.htm

IDUNA  
Where the north wind meets the sea,  
There’s a people lost to memory;  
I left so long ago, their faces have faded like the snow;  
Their voices too, and all I used to know—  
My family, past and now,   
I’ll find the answers to help you somehow.


End file.
